ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake's Mystery Shack Enchancia Adventures
Strawberry Shortcake's Mystery Shack Enchancia Adventures is an upcoming 90 minutes crossover movie, featuring the main characters of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls and Sofia The First. Premise Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Torte, Plum Pudding and Cherry Jam are playing with their puppies and they decide to take a day off. However, when they go at one restaurant in one mountain, suddenly a worm hole appears and Mabel Pines and The Princess Sofia pop out of the portal, and they also decide to spend the day with The Berry Girls. Nevertheless, they cause some very big problems, due to being so gotten used to their own live styles and activities into their universes as well as The Berry Bitty City People are gotten used to their own live style and activities into their universe. A little later on, Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum and Cherry decide to give Mabel and Sofia a second chance in order to they can solve these problems and The Twin Mabel and The Princess Sofia The First agree, but The Berry Girls have got to do something so special to them in return. Cast and Characters The cast was announced in August 13 2016. Main and Starring Characters * Strawberry Shortcake (Anna Cummer). * Orange Blossom (Janyse Jaud). * Lemon Meringue (Andrea Libman). * Blueberry Muffin (Britt McKillip). * Raspberry Torte (Ingrid Nilson). * Plum Pudding (Ashleigh Ball). * Cherry Jam (Shannon Chan Kent). * Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal). * Princess Sofia (Ariel Winter). Singing Voices * Strawberry Shortcake (Tracey Moore). * Cherry Jam (Victoria Duffield). Supporting Main Characters * Huckleberry Pie (Aidan Drummond). * Sour Grapes (Diana Kaarina). * Sweet Grapes (Andrea Libman). * Apple Dumplin (Rebecca Shoicet). * Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter). * Grunkle Stan (Alex Hirsch). * Soos Ramirez (Alex Hirsch). * Ford Pines (J.K Simmons). * Wendy Corduroy (Linda Cardellini). * Princess Amber (Darcy Rose Byrnes). * Prince James (Zach Callison). * Clover (Wayne Brady) * Additional Voices * Candi Milo. * Nancy Cartwright. * Jim Cummings * Keith Ferguson. * Scott McNeil. * Ron Pardo. * Chris Diamantopoulos. * Chris Rager. * Sean Schemmel. * Christopher Sabat. * Veronica Taylor. Animation The crossover movie will use the traditional animation styles and the traditional animation tecniques of the three cartoons (2D and 3D respectively), along with new animation styles and a few new animation tecniques, some of them that were used in Cartoon Network's original shows such as Regular Show, Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball, as well as in one of the Cartoon Network's newest original shows: We Bare Bears. The crossover movie also will use live action footage. Therefore, the crossover movie will be made with 2D/3D animation tecniques and live action footage. Premiere Theme Song The theme song will be a rearranged remix of the Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls and Sofia The First original theme songs. In addition, the first lines of the Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures can be heard at the beginning of the theme song. Trivia * This is the first time that Cartoon Network Studios produced Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls and Sofia The First altogether with association of American Greetings, Iconix Brand Group, Disney, Walt Disney Animation Television, Discovery Family Channel, Disney Channel, Disney Junior, Alex Hirsch and Craig Gerber. Furthermore, this makes Strawberry Shortcake's Mystery Shack Enchantia Adventures the sixth Cartoon Network's crossover overall and the first Cartoon Network's unofficial crossover overall. * The additional voices were for the background and filler characters' voices. * The Cartoon Network Studios logo features the main characters hugging themselves. * The original title was Strawberry and Friends Meet Mabel and Sofia. However, they decide use the title Strawberry Shortcake's Mystery Shack Enchantia Adventures to a better result. * The crossover movie originally was intended to be a 60 minutes movie instead of a 90 minutes movie, no long thereafter, the final result was too long and they decide turn the movie into a 90 minutes movie. * It is unknown if this crossover movie will be the first episode of the season 5 of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, despite being a non-canon episode due to being a crossover with another two cartoons (Gravity Falls and Sofia The First). Sequel Besides of this crossover film, also was announced that a follow up sequel titled Gravity Strawberry Shortcake The First is in the works. Gallery Strawberry Shortcake Deluxe.jpg|Official promotional artwork of the crossover See Also * Gravity Strawberry Shortcake The First * The Multiverse Racing Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:Gravity Falls Category:Sofia the First Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Fictional characters Category:Crossover films Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Discovery Family Movie Studios films Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Disney XD Category:Boomerang Disney XD Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Canadian films Category:American films Category:Multiverse Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:The Hub Category:MoonScoop Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Hand-drawn animated specials Category:Live Action Category:Live action films Category:Animated movies Category:Clay-animated movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon movies